Remember When?
by talldarkanddead
Summary: Serena left Tokyo three years ago. No one from her previous life has visited her. Darien and the Senshi have been left to battle youmas without the help of Sailor Moon. Now Pluto's gotten involved.
1. Damn Guardian of Time

A/N: Let me know what you think please. Also, if anybody's willing, I could use a beta...

* * *

Fourteen-year-old Princess Serenity looked angrily out her window. How she hated her mother. She was fourteen years old for Selene's sake! How could she have a fiancé! And she was told practically nothing of him. She knew he was sixteen. She was also told that he lived on planet Earth. And his name was Endymion.

Serena Tsukino had trained herself to forget all about them. No Sailor Scouts, no Nega-anythings, and certainly no Tuxedo Mask in ANY form. She shed her 'meatballs' and now had short, straight hair that came down to her shoulders. She had recently found out how wonderful it was to be able to run your fingers through your hair without bending down. WHY NOW?

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Prince Endymion furrowed his brow. Today he was being forced to meet his future wife. He did not miss the absurdity of that. He was sixteen, and being forced to marry some twit. He looked up to the sky. Even though it was light, the moon was visible. That was where his future bride resided; Princess Serenity, the princess of the moon.

Darien Shields had been missing his princess greatly. She had been gone for three years without so much as a phone call or letter or email. He knew their last encounter hadn't been the best in the world, but was it really work running away from? Then again, Serena did tend to blow things out of proportion. He sighed, wishing he knew where she was.

* * *

"Serenity! I think the pink gown would be best," Queen Selenity called to her daughter through the door. She knew better than to expect an answer from the princess, so she walked away. She was wearing a form-fitting white gown that trailed behind her. She then walked to the kitchen, then the dining room, the atrium, and the gardens, giving orders to all of the servants there. It would be only a few hours until the king of Earth and his son would arrive, and everything must be perfect.

That night, Serena opened her apartment door to find the least likely of people there, barring the Pope and George W. Bush. There, in a green short skirt, holding a large key with a red orb on the top, stood Sailor Pluto. Serena stared in disbelief until she heard the Guardian of the Gates of Time speak. "Princess," she bowed slightly before continuing. "Your presence has been greatly missed in Tokyo. The prince misses you most of all…" Pluto said with a knowing smile as she watched Serena disappear.

* * *

"Endymion! We leave within the hour! Wear your best," the king ordered his son while his door was closed, not stopping for an instant. King Endymion knew his son well enough to know that he was unhappy with going to the moon. The king couldn't say he was exactly ecstatic about it, but he and Selenity had an arrangement. They would introduce their children at a young age and their marriage would bind the two kingdoms together. He, of course, wished that his son would fall in love, but if he did not, the marriage agreement would still stand.

_What a bitch that monster turned out to be_, Darien thought as he hobbled his way to his apartment. He was walking down a street close to midnight when the streetlights began to flicker. _Just my luck._ Then he was pushed into an alleyway and up against a wall. He looked at his attacker. The grinning face of Sailor Pluto greeted him. "Hello, my king. There's no time to explain. I'll take care of your apartment for you." Darien wasn't quick enough to respond before he disappeared.

* * *

Serenity looked at herself in the mirror. _Ugh._ She had on her pink dress as her mother asked. It had a high neck and came down just short of her feet. The sleeves went to her wrists and had purple-colored scarves coming out of them. She was wearing high-heeled shoes that she could hardly walk in. Her hair was in the same style it always was, but with pink barrettes instead of white. She wanted to jump out of her window. She settled for looking out of it. She stared menacingly at the Earth, hoping it would implode or something. Then she saw an unusual flash of purple light. But as soon as it appeared, it vanished. "Serenity! Our guests are here! We must greet them!" She heard her mother's voice and swore under her breath. It was going to be a long day.

Serena hit the ground with a large '_thud_'. She took case of her surroundings quickly, vaulting herself up, and wincing in pain as her muscles expanded and contracted. She was in a forest, but the trees were different than the forest she had been in before. _Wait, _she thought, _I have been in these trees before, just not on Earth. Don't tell me…_. Then she looked to her side and saw Earth shimmering in the distance. _Dammit Pluto!_ She brushed herself off and remembered what she was wearing. A red, sparkling halter top with black leather pants and tall black leather boots. _The club was fun, but I don't think my mother will be happy to see me like this

* * *

_

Endymion shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hated the outfit his maids had picked out for him. His hair was gelled to be slick, and it felt to hard to him. His usual tunic was replaced with a black suit. He was wearing heavy boots that made it a strain to walk. And his tights were most uncomfortable. Worst of all, was the red silk cape he was forced to wear. The only almost-bright side of this was they were almost to the moon. The carriage was too large for just him and his father. He looked to the moon. He prayed to Gaea that it would just vanish. Instead he saw what looked like a purple laser shoot up from his planet. As soon as he saw it, though, it was gone and the moon was still intact. "Endymion. Son?" His father's words shook the young prince out of his gaze and he glared at his father. "We're on the moon."

Darien groaned as he fell on a tree, and he hit every branch on the way down. Finally he landed on his face in a pile of leaves that wasn't deep enough to break his fall properly. He rolled over on to his back and coughed up a mouthful of leaves. He then gingerly lifted himself off the ground and looked around. He saw trees, or what looked like trees, but they were different then the ones seen on Earth. One look at the palace gave him his location. _Damn Guardian of Time…sending people back millenniums and such…_He continued his rant on his way to the palace.

* * *

Serenity watched with loathing as the carriage touched down on _her _planet. Two others followed the first carriage. _Does he really need that many servants?_, she thought. Her thoughts briefly slipped to running away, but then she saw the guards flanking her and her mother. _The Senshi would let me go_, she thought bitterly. She looked back to see her four best friends behind her. All of them were wearing dresses like hers. One was wearing blue, Amy of Mercury; one was wearing red, Ray of Mars; one was wearing green, Lita of Jupiter; and the one on the end making funny faces at Serenity was wearing yellow, Serenity's almost-cousin, Mina from the planet Venus. These girls were her own personal guard and were trained better than she herself.

Serena ambled uncertainly to the palace. She knew her mother would certainly help her out, but she also knew she would get a tirade from a queen. _If Trista would've let me just change, then I would have been dressed properly to see my mother._ She felt someone in the forest, but just shrugged it off to a hunter or something. She sighed as the Moon Palace came into sight, in all of its glory. Then she saw five young girls she never thought she'd see.

* * *

Endymion groaned as his father practically pronounced his death sentence. He was sixteen, what interest did he have in a blonde bimbo fourteen year old. _Then again, _he thought with a smirk to himself, _maybe she would be as…'accommodating' as the girls on his home planet. _He quickly removed his smirk when his father stared at him uncertainly. Then a servant opened the door to the carriage and his father got out first. Endymion followed him, wanting to go back home. _This is it._

Darien felt like collapsing with every step. The youmas were becoming stronger and he felt weaker. _I'm only twenty-three…fine twenty-FOUR. But still, he should be in great shape. _As he approached the massive palace, he saw a young woman ahead of him. She had a great figure, he noted, and silky blonde hair. Her clothes were racy, something you'd expect for the 21st century, but not for the Silver Millennium. He very carefully approached her and tapped her on her shoulder…

* * *

_Here comes the jerk, Earth's biggest jerk._ Serenity sang this song in her head to keep her occupied. She saw a servant open the door for the king and prince. For the first time, she noticed the odd creatures pulling the carriages. They were milky white, with small heads and smooth bodies. They looked almost like swans, but much larger and more beautiful. She wondered what it would be like to ride one. Then the king and prince began to approach her. The prince was tall, much more so than her and very (VERY, Serenity noted angrily) handsome. He had midnight blue eyes and black hair that was darker than any shade Serenity had seen before. She almost instantly felt her cheeks get warm. The whispered catcalls coming from behind her of his good looks wasn't helping either. She knew how good-looking he was, and that he was kneeling before her.

Serena watched her princess alter ego dressed in a dress that shouted the idea of a princess. Behind Princess Serenity, Serena saw her four best friends, or who used to be her four best friends. She saw how great Lita looked in a dress, but also how uncomfortable. Mina seemed to be having a ball, and Amy looked serious as always. Raye was looking very impatient. Serena thought she would laugh at how much their personalities had come back in the future. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

* * *

Prince Endymion was shocked into paralysis at first. The princess wasn't beautiful, as the tales had told, she was amazing! The dress could go, but the rest of her made her look like a goddess. Her long blonde hair was pulled into two balls on either side of her head. _They look like meatballs._ She had a golden crescent moon mark on her forehead between her two sparkling eyes. Her eyes were the color of ocean water on a bright, summer day. To his dismay, he knew he could have made up poems about them on the spot. Going on tradition, he got on one knee and kneeled before her, kissing her hand. "Princess Serenity, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, Prince Endymion. And welcome to our fair planet."

"Serena?"

"DARIEN?"

SLAP

THUD


	2. Explain Now!

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! Again, I need a beta. I also, still don't own Sailor Moon, odd isn't it? Lt me know if there are any inconsistencies and I will do my best to fix them.

* * *

"Queen Serenity, it is always a pleasure," the king of Earth stated as he bowed before the queen of Earth, his black and gray hair falling over his kind blue eyes. A grin spread across his slightly wrinkled face. Queen Selenity allowed a blush to appear on her face, giving it a rosy tint. After bowing, he stood up tall and walked over to the princess. "You have grown into a beautiful little princess, Serenity."

Serenity blushed less than her mother and fought back the urge to kick him for calling her little. "Why thank you, King Endymion. Are all of the men on Earth flatterers like you and your son?" she said with a smile. The king laughed heartily as the prince hid a smirk.

"And who are these young ladies behind you?" the king said instead of replying.

For a brief moment, Serenity was angry that they were _"young ladies" _and she was a _"little princess."_ Instead she answered him. "These are my best friends. Princess Raye of Mars, Amy of Mercury, Lita of Jupiter, and Mina of the planet Venus." Each of the _young ladies_ curtseyed when Serenity spoke their names.

* * *

Darien lifted himself off the ground, spitting up yet another mouthful of leaves. His midnight-blue eyes stared into the cerulean eyes that glared back at him. It was definitely Serena, but where were her meatball buns? This upset him greatly and he frowned at her. "What was that for?"

Serena didn't let up her glare. "I refuse to tell you if you can't figure it out for yourself, you dolt!" She huffed and turned back to face the royalty again.

_ A dolt? I didn't think Serena knew that word. Why is she glaring at me like that? It's like when we first met._ "What are you looking at?" Serena rolled her eyes and pointed to the group. Darien gasped in surprise. He saw himself (or Endymion to be exact) and Serenity, the girls, Queen Selenity and HIS FATHER. Off to the side, he noticed four very familiar men.

"Ah, yes of course. Well, today with us we have Prince Endymion's friends. Here is Gregorius, Chadwick, Druisus, and Joseph." When the king finished his introductions, everyone heard a strange sound coming from the forest. It was the undeniable sound of laughter, and a lot of it. Then two shapes came rolling out of the forest. They were holding their sides. Prince Endymion's hand went to his sword at first, but then he realized the beings were harmless. Serenity noticed his eagerness to fight, though.

Darien realized their situation first. He quickly stopped Serena and pointed to the onlookers. Serena squealed in realization. She quickly scrambled up, pushing Darien back down in the process. She felt a tingle on her forehead and came to the conclusion that it was her crescent moon symbol on her forehead. Darien finally managed to get up and he noticed everyone gawking at them, the men focusing on Serena's clothes. He protectively took off his green blazer and put it on her shoulders. She tightened the jacket around herself.

Serena laughed nervously and put her hand behind her head (you know what I'm talking about, right?). "Uh, hey guys!" she said, her voice higher than usual. Then she gauged everyone's reaction. Princess Serenity was studying her features, Raye was scowling at her, Amy looked inquisitive, Lita was ready to fight, Mina was looking at her clothes, and her mother winked at her. The men were just shocked and looked at the Lunarians to see if these two people were supposed to be here. She quickly checked her mind for an excuse, but luckily Darien saved her.

"Usagi, you _did_ send your _cousin Princess Serenity_ a warning that we were coming, right?" Darien looked at the others slightly apologetic and urged Serena on by raising his eyebrows.

_ Usagi…where have I heard that before?_ Serena giggled and frowned a little. "I thought I did, but I must have forgotten! Sorry, cuz!" she said uncertainly. Darien smiled at her, letting her know it sounded believable.

"Uh, Selenity I wasn't aware that you were having company. We could have rearranged our plans," the king said and Serenity thought she saw a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Endymion and…Usagi," the queen answered after a split second of thought. "I received your letter, Usagi, dear, I just forgot to tell everyone." Everyone seemed to accept this excuse. "Girls, why don't you show our friends from Earth to their rooms and I will talk to Usagi and…er, um, her companion." The princess nodded uncertainly and motioned for the people of Earth to follow them.

The queen gave Serena and Darien a look that clearly stated "_don't you dare talk I just saved your butts_." They silently walked behind her as she guided them through the several hallways and corridors of the beautiful Moon Palace. They ended up in the throne room, and Serenity sat down on an almost ethereal looking throne.

"Now, explain." Her voice signaled that this was obviously a demand, not a request. Serena looked at Darien expectantly and hopefully and he sighed.

"Well, you see your highness—"

"Stop. I want to hear my daughter explain what she is doing here and in those clothes," the queen said, successfully cutting Darien off. Serena self-consciously pulled the jacket around her tighter. Serena said nothing and just looked at the ground, not wanting to answer the queen, her mother. She had no choice once her mother yelled, "Answer me, Serenity Elizabeth Lunari!"

Serena's eyes shot up, wide as saucers. Darien's eyes grew wide as well. "Ok, well we're here because Sailor Pluto sent us here. And as for my clothes, everyone wears them in the 21st century." Darien bit back a remark about how she was lying about the clothes, but restrained herself.

Selenity considered her daughter's answer. To be sure it was the truth, she mentally called Sailor Pluto to the throne room. After a flash of purple light, the Guardian of Time appeared. She took one look at Darien and Serena and smirked. They both glared back. _Oh, princess if looks could kill._ "You called my queen?"

"Yes. Pluto, my daughter tells me you sent her and Prince Endymion here from the 21st century." Then she paused and smiled wryly. "From the looks they are giving you, I'd say that's true."

Sailor Pluto nodded. "Yes, your majesty, I did. They nor I can tell you the conditions, however."

"Yes, yes of course. And of Serenity's clothes, are all of the girls wearing those kinds of things where she is from?" Selenity added with a nod to her daughter.

"Well…" Pluto looked at Serena, whose eyes were now pleading, "not ALL of the girls. I must be going now." And just as she came, Sailor Pluto left.

"It seems you were telling the truth for the most part." Both of the younger ones let out a sigh of relief. The queen's eyes were no longer questioning, but full of life and love. "What are your names now?"

"I am called Serena Rebecca Tsukino."

Her mother's eyes swelled with pride. Rebecca was her mother's middle name. "And what about you? I don't believe they call you Endymion anymore."

"No, your majesty," Darien chuckled. "My name is Darien Jacob Shields, your majesty."

"Enough with the 'your majesty's. There is no need for you two to call me that. Now we need to move on to you pseudonyms for this millennium. You are Princess Serenity's cousin Usagi, I suppose?" Serna nodded meekly. "And you, Darien, will be…"

"My servant?"

"Your escort, dear," the queen said with a chiding tone. "As for your name, how about Mamoru?"

"That will be fine, Queen Selenity," Darien replied, putting his new alias to his memory. (From now on, when I say Usagi, I mean Serena and when I say Mamoru, well you know.)

"All right, now Ser—Usagi, your room will be adjacent to the rest of the girls' rooms. And Mamoru's room will be near the Earthlings' rooms. I believe we have a room open with a balcony." Usagi and Mamoru nodded. "All right, now I will have clothes sent to you, Mamoru and Usagi, borrow something from Serenity, after all-you are cousins." Queen Selenity smiled as the two left, her daughter making sure not to get too close to Mamoru. She sighed and finished the preparations for the ball that night.

* * *

Usagi sat with the rest of the girls in a living room area that was connected to all of their rooms. Each girl's door was distinctive by her planetary symbol. And there were three doors with the Outer scouts' symbols on them, so Usagi suspected they visited every so often. The room had a U-shaped couch on an expansive area rug. There were also large lounge-chairs and pillows around the room. Serenity was half-laying, half-sitting up on an edge of the couch, Usagi sat on the opposite side of the couch from her, Raye, Amy, and Lita sat on the other parts of the couches, and Mina was out-stretched on three or four pillows.

"Being a princess is exhausting work!" Mina yawned.

"You're just lazy, like Serenity," Raye remarked with a smirk.

"Don't be so hard on her, Raye!" Amy said, hiding a smile.

"Yeah, she's not NEARLY as lazy as our moon princess here!" Lita laughed. "She looks zonked out!"

"I heard that Lita, and you're lucky I don't have you tried for treason!" Serenity threatened and all the girls, Usagi included, burst out laughing. This reminded her so much as the post-battle hangout sessions at the shrine.

"So, Usagi how was your trip here?" Amy asked, changing the subject.

"It was all right. It would've been nice with better company, though," she added with a giggle.

"Are you kidding me? That guy is HOTT! With two T's!" Mina exclaimed, sitting up to see Usagi's reaction. Usagi started with a smile, then a giggle, and then she was rolling on the floor laughing. _If only Darien knew what Mina just said! I would tell him, but I still hope he dies._ Her anger brought her out of her laughing fit and she sat up, leaning against the couch.

"Anyway, girl, what's the deal with him. I gotta agree wit Mina on this one," Lita asked.

"Hmm, well his name's Mamoru and I've known him for about…" Usagi ran the years in her mind and realized it had been seven years! "Seven years."

"Wow, seven years. So did you guys ever hook up?" Raye asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

Usagi started coughing and was lucky she wasn't eating or she would be choking. _Speaking of eating, when's dinner…_ "Um, yeah he, uh, courted me, I guess you would say, for a couple of years."

"And you guys aren't married?" Amy asked innocently enough. Usagi felt sadness in her heart and had to fight back the tears. Oh, how she had wanted to marry Darien. _But then, he…_

"No, no we aren't," she said laconically.

"Oh, well why—" Mina, began but was cut off with a pillow to the face from Raye. She threw it back and they all got into a very un-princesslike pillow fight.

* * *

"So, Mamoru, is it? What is with that girl…Usagi?" Druisus asked while they were walking around the palace, looking for something to do. The troupe consisted of Druisus, Mamoru, Endymion, Chadwick, and Joseph; Gregorius decided to stay behind and unpack his own things.

Mamoru let out a huge sigh. "Long story."

"So shorten it," Endymion said with a smirk. Mamoru had noticed his arrogance in other short conversations he had overheard.

"We were together, we're not anymore."

"Well, why not?" Endymion replied.

_ I wish _I _knew! I wonder what her problem is…_ "You would have to ask Usagi about that, prince," he spat the word out. HE didn't like that this used to be him.

Endymion laughed. "If I get with her, we certainly won't be talking, we'll be—" His sentence was cut off when Mamoru punched him across the face. Endymion quickly recovered and tackled Mamoru. The two rolled around in the dirt of the gardens and Endymion ended up on top. He proceeded to punch Mamoru in the face until Mamoru head-butted him. Now it was Endymion's turn to be punched repeatedly. He stopped Mamoru by managing to kick him off. The prince of Earth straightened his clothes and stormed off.

"Whoa, Mamoru!" Chadwick said while helping him up.

Joseph slapped him on the back. "'Bout time someone kicked his ass!"

"Gotta say, I'm his sparring partner, and I've never seen him so angry!" Druisus said, shaking Mamoru's hand. Mamoru said a quick good-bye and headed to where he hoped the kitchen would be.

* * *

About half an hour later, he arrived in the kitchens. When he opened the doors, he saw Usagi sitting at a small table in there, eating a turkey, ha, and chicken sandwich someone had prepared for her. He saw she was no longer in her red halter, but a simple white cotton dress that came down to her ankles. She gave him a glare when she first saw him and then her expression changed to a look of concern, and then to a scowl.

"What _did_ you do this time?" she asked coldly as he took a seat across from her. She noticed that his dark blue tunic was dirty and torn. "Didn't the queen just send that to you?" she asked once he asked the cooks for a sandwich.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yes, she did."

"So how did you manage to ruin it already?" she asked condescendingly.

"You just assume it's my fault?" She smiled. "Someone _else_ decided to throw me to the ground. That's three today!" he complained before the chef placed the sandwich and a glass of milk in front of him.

"Three?" she asked, becoming slightly interested.

"Yes. Three," he took a bite and chewed it, "Pluto, You, and now the good prince of Earth." He used his fingers to count, demonstrating his point.

"How can you get into a fight with yourself?" she asked in a low voice.

"He is NOT me!" he said, coming close to shouting. This surprised Usagi. The kitchen staff went along their business. He finished his sandwich and thanked the cooks. With that he left, leaving Usagi deep in thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'm sorry if the POV or names or anything got confusing. Let me know if it did, I'm working on it. I also tried my best to put insome humor, but I'll try for more next chapter.

Usagi or SerenaSerena Tsukino

Mamoru or DarienDarien Shields


	3. Aso the Plot Thickens

Thank you to everyone for their reviews. Mr. Panta-I already read your story and as soon as I get a chance I will review on all of the chapters letting you know about each of them. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Someone other than the kitchen staff watched the interaction between Usagi and Mamoru. This person was far away, in a room filled with darkness. A large mirror served as the screen for this person. The mirror was pure crystal. It was two feet wide and tall. The edges were carved with onyx. The being in the darkness reached out a long, slender hand with fingernails painted pink and brought the mirror closer to her. She traced the edges as the mirror depicted Usagi watching as Mamoru stormed out. The woman's face curled into a wicked smile. Then she let out a tiny, mocking laugh. Her single laugh echoes throughout the darkness. Her hands cupped the mirror and stared into Usagi's face. "Such a pretty girl…" her voice was smooth and melodic. "Titan..." she cooed softly.

Less than a second after her voice called, a man appeared out of the shadow. He was dressed in normal clothes from the twenty-first century. He wore a plain black T-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was black with blue streaks through it. Around his neck was a sliver of a black crystal. As soon as he appeared, he threw two balls of fire towards the woman. She stood her ground and they landed in two torches behind her. The faint light now outlined her body. She was wearing red spiked heels that were partially hidden by her black dress. The dress hugged her curves, showing off her shapely thighs and cleavage. Titan could see her wings behind her. They were black and flimsy now, but he knew in an instant they could change to bat wings that could slice a person in half. On her neck was another black crystal shard.

She levitated into the air and moved backwards towards the torches. Between them now sat an ornate black throne that looked like a rock that curled out and now prepared to devour her. She placed herself gracefully in the throne. Her hair was a mixture of black and red, and her bangs perfectly framed her pale face. "Anything new Titan?"

"Oh, yes, _dearest_ sister." The woman rolled her eyes at the sarcasm in his voice. "Both the princess and the prince have left the current time."

"You don't say. I've seen them in my crying mirror. It would appear that Pluto has sent them back to the Silver Millennium," the woman began to rub the crystal on her neck.

"How…sweet." They both laughed for a moment. Then Titan noticed that his sister was touching her crystal. "Hungry, sis?" The woman's smile was a wicked one. Titan nodded and snapped his fingers. In an instant, a young man about the age of 17 appeared. He had flaming red hair and simple glasses. His school uniform added to the look.

"What? Huh? Who the hell are you!" he yelled into the darkness when he saw the stunningly beautiful woman standing next to a man who looked like someone he would know. The man's arm was currently on her shoulders. The woman smiled a little wider and pointed at him with her index finger. Then she curled in and he came closer to her. One of her hands grabbed the right side of his head; the other grasped his left shoulder. She bit into his neck and sucked his veins dry of any liquid in them. As her body filled with his blood, she also drained his energy. Even once his blood was gone, his energy continued to pump. She realized she had summoned someone with a great soul. She released him and kissed his lips softly.

Then she pushed him away from her throne. He hovered for a moment before a ball of white light came out of his chest and landed in her hand. Then his eyes opened up. His feet finally touched the ground. "Go, my pet, see what you make of the Sailor Senshi." The boy nodded and disappeared.

The woman touched the ball of light to her crystal and it sucked it in and began to glow. Titan smirked. "Sending an infidel after the Senshi?"

His sister licked her lips and smiled. "The only thing that was keeping them alive was Tuxedo Mask. Now that he is with his precious princess, there is no hope for them."

"Ah," Titan responded, now seeing her plan. "And what shall we do with Endymion and Serenity?"

"They may have peace for a while, and then we send out our first line." The woman called her mirror to her again and watched as its foggy appearance shifted to Serenity's bedroom.

* * *

Serenity watched in the mirror as Usagi brushed her hair. She was happy for the help. She hated to have her servants do it, it was too impersonal. But having a friend brush your hair was comforting. In her mirror she saw the prince of Earth, his beautiful face smiling back at her. His lips looked so appealing that she leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't until Usagi cleared her throat did she realize she was frenching the mirror. Serenity flushed bright red and said, "Oh God! I'm so sorry!"

Usagi smiled. "Don't worry, it happens to the best of us." They both giggled.

"So, were you thinking of Mamoru when _you_ kissed your mirror?" Serenity asked with an eyebrow arched.

"I thought I cleared that up earlier. We are NOT together!" Usagi stated defiantly.

"I don't believe you," Serenity said in a matter-of-factly tone. Usagi rolled her eyes and finished her job. Then she left for her own room and got ready for the ball.

* * *

"Mamoru!" Gregorius called just before Mamoru entered his room. Gregorius was dressed in simple armor. Mamoru suddenly remembered that his clothes were messed up.

"Yes?" he responded, trying not to sound irritated.

"I just wanted to remind you about the ball tonight. I think one of the palace's maids dropped off clothes for you," Gregorius answered motioning to the door.

"Oh, ok. Well, thank you. I'll go get ready then," Mamoru said and tried to walk into his room. Gregorius put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. Mamoru whirled around to face him again.

"Well, I heard what you did to Endymion earlier, and I just wanted to say, bravo!" With that, Gregorius walked back to his own room. Mamoru rolled his eyes and finally entered his room. _Everyone acts like I won a crusade or something. All I did was beat a prince up…

* * *

_

The ballroom was decorated beautifully. All of the walls had banners depicting all of the planets. There were three tables, formed into a "U" shape. Selenity, Endymion, and the Senshi's parents sat at the center table and other people of the court sat at the other two tables. In front of the tables, six young men were waiting anxiously for their dates. Gregorius, Chadwick, Joseph, and Druisus. They were all wearing simple armor, but each had a sash where their swords were and they were blue, red, green, and orange respectively. Mamoru was wearing the same armor, but without a sash. Endymion was in armor more ornate than the others, but still fairly simple. (Not quite the regular Endy armor.)

The girls were lined up outside the ballroom. First was Amy, wearing a light blue long-sleeved dress that came all the way down to her feet; then came Raye, in a dark red spaghetti-strap dress that flared out as it came down to her knees; after Raye was Lita, in a short-sleeved dress whose color was a mixture of earth tones; and Mina wore a strapless orange dress with a short hem. After the Senshi came Usagi in a plain white dress that wrapped around her neck and had a low back. Last, but not least, was Princess Serenity wearing her favorite princess gown.

At last it was time for them to enter the ballroom and meet their dates. Amy entered the room with an air of sophistication. Gregorius was shocked at how amazing she looked in such a simple dress. Seeing his face, Chadwick gave him a nudge and he stumbled forward to take the hand of Princess Amy of Mercury. The Princess of Mars came next and Chadwick was sure to meet her at the end of the stairs to take her hand. Next was Lita, who quickly and roughly descended the stairs to meet up with Joseph, who was dragged after her. Mina was next, and Druisus's mouth hung open at the sight of her. She went down the stairs gracefully and waited for him anxiously at the last step. Noticing Druisus's state of shock, Mamoru cleared his throat and pushed him forward. Druisus fell out of his daze and gave a bow before taking the lady's hand.

Mamoru held his breath, knowing who was coming down the stairs next. And so when the doors opened for the fifth time, he felt his breath hitch in his throat. She entered like a princess. She smiled at everyone in the room and slowly glided down the stairs. He watched her for a moment in all of her radiance, and then did his duty. Mamoru had done this many times before, so he smoothly walked over to the end of the stairs and offered his hand to Usagi. She took it with a quick icy glare towards him. He noticed this and just smiled at her. They both walked with each other to where the other couples were, standing before Selenity. Everyone watched and waited for Serenity.

Finally, the doors opened and Princess Serenity of the Moon was revealed. Endymion was frozen on the spot. He basked in her ethereal glow. Her dress looked fabulous on her and her beauty was clearly shown. She wore only white barrettes in her hair and a bracelet. She absolutely floated down the stairs to meet her prince. If he hadn't fallen in love with her at first, he was now. _Now I feel horrible for before… _He grimaced in his mind at the remembrance of his act earlier.

Queen Selenity had given her speech and now everyone was dancing. Usagi was reluctant at first, but soon remembered how great it was to dance with Mamoru. She quickly had to keep running this thought through her mind: _I hate him, I will not swoon, and I HATE him!_ "You look beautiful tonight, my princess," Mamoru whispered into her ear.

"Don't bother, bastard. Your sweet little nothings don't affect me anymore!" she hissed in response. He flinched at her words. He had actually tried to help her with his actions before she left.

"What is the matter with you, Usagi?"

"What's the matter with _me?_ What the hell's the matter with you! Acting like nothing happened!" she responded angrily, barely keeping her voice down.

"Look, I'm sorry, if you haven't noticed! I was trying to help us," Mamoru responded, trying to remain calm.

"Oh yes, that worked out famously!" As she said this, the tempo changed, signaling a change in partners. Usagi gratefully switched to Druisus. Mamoru danced with Amy, Chadwick with Lita, Joseph with Serenity, Gregorius with Mina, and Endymion with Raye. They all chatted with each other, and quickly ran out of small talk.

"So, did you hear about the fight with Endymion and Mamoru?" Chadwick asked Lita. Lita's face lit up visibly and she shook her head no. Chadwick eagerly told the story and Lita took it in vigorously. This was GREAT. It had been years since they had a royal scandal. She was so disappointed when they had to switch partners again. She was now paired with Gregorius.

He was a great conversationalist, but Lita needed to hear more about Endymion. "So, what about Endymion and Mamoru?" Lita said.

"Oh, yes. Endymion got put in his place. But I'm the only one that knows what happened afterwards," Gregorius answered with a wink.

"Oh? And what exactly is that?" Lita asked hungrily.

Gregorius saw this. "Okay, I'll tell you if you will tell me how to win Princess Amy's heart," he answered with a blush.

_Aww, how sweet! _"You got it, Greg!" He made a face at this name. "Tomorrow we start your wooing classes!"

"Wooing classes?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Ok, well I stayed back to put away my clothes while the others took a walk around the palace. I saw Endymion come back with his clothes in such a state. I was going to say something, but before I could. He grabbed one of the palace maids and took her into his room."

Lita gasped and covered her mouth. Gregorius nodded solemnly. "But-but he's Serenity's _fiancé_!" she hissed.

"I know." He paused and then thought of something. "You CANNOT let anyone know what I just told you!"

Lita flashed a fake smile. "Of course!" Gregorius saw this and was about to saw something when he was partnered up with one of the other girls in the ballroom. Lita walked over to where she saw Mina standing, getting some water. On the way, she saw Queen Selenity and King Endymion dancing, and he had just dipped her very low. She laughed and walked over to her friend. "Hey there Mina! Guess what I just heard."

* * *

Mina walked with a shocked look on her face as she approached the dance floor. Druisus was just finishing with what must have been his twentieth partner that night. He graciously bowed and asked for Mina's hand. She accepted and the two began to dance gracefully as they had before. "So…Dru." Druisus cocked an eyebrow at her, and she winked. Apparently this was her name for him. "You will never guess what I just heard, from a _very_ reliable source I might add…"

* * *

Mina walked away with a satisfied smile on her face as she told the tale of Endymion's betrayal. Druisus didn't move for a second and then Princess Serenity asked him for a dance. She had just as many dancing partners that evening, and thought they could get away from the others. He grinned and they began to dance.

"So, Serenity. How are you tonight?" Druisus asked innocently.

Serenity looked at him and smiled with her blue eyes. "About as good as anyone can do when it's obvious her friends are keeping something from her," she said, while looking pointedly at him.

"What?" he asked, putting on an innocent face. "I? Keep something from someone as great as you? Princess, surely you jest!"

"Drop the crap, Druisus!" she replied with a smile. He couldn't help but grin at her phrasing. "Now, tell me what's going on before I put you into a wheel chair." To make her point, she pirouetted and flashed her spiked heel.

Druisus took a deep breath. "Okay. Well, today, after you showed us to our rooms, Endymion got into a fight with Mamoru. Mamoru gave him a decent beating, not as much as he would have liked, but still a good one."

"Yeah, I know that. Usagi told me. Now what else is there that I should know?"

"Well," he gulped, "as I hear it, when Endymion arrived back at our suites after his slight brawl, he, uh, took a amid in to his room with him." When he finished, he cast a look at Serenity. Her face was hard and her eyes were wet. She quickly wiped her eyes and curtseyed to Druisus.

"Thank you for telling me. Now, I do have to dance with my _fiancé."_ She stressed the last word harshly, and swiftly walked over to where Endymion was dipping one of her friends, Amy. "Excuse me, Amy? May I have his dance with Endymion?" she asked sweetly. Amy smiled and blushed as she walked over to where Gregorius was standing. Serenity felt herself drawn up into Endymion's strong embrace. He grinned down at her rakishly. She forced a smile back. They began to dance rather quickly, but they were both proficient dancers.

"I hated seeing you dance with all those other guys," Endymion told her as they moved across the dance floor. She looked up at him with an unreadable face. _Jerk thinks I wouldn't figure it out? Oh, he'll pay for that. _

"Oh?" she asked with a hint of ice. He didn't notice. Then she poked hard at a bruise on his face. "Why were you and Mamoru fighting earlier?"

He winced when she pushed his bruise. "How did you hear about that?" he asked.

"Oh, I hear about many things, being princess and all." He looked somewhat worried. "Like say, just earlier, I heard that my fiancé had sex with one of _my_ palace maids!" She pushed herself away from him and glared daggers at him. "How could you, Endymion?" she shouted loud enough for the entire room to hear and then slapped him loudly. He recoiled and looked back at her with a shocked expression. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt? Well, that's exactly what it felt like you did to me!" Then she kneed him in the groin. When he dropped, she spat out, "Royal bastard," and left the ballroom.


	4. Dream Weaver

A/N: Hope you like it. Sorry for Endymion being such a bastard last chapter. He's gonna get better.

Usagi stood alone on her balcony. She was wearing a long-sleeved nightgown that shimmered with the light reflected off of Earth. A light breeze blew, and she shivered a little bit because her nightgown was not very thick. _Oh, Earth. Where I met my friends. _A picture came up in her mind's eye of her and her inner Senshi in the Crown Arcade as Andrew came over with their drink orders. Usagi wrenched herself out of her imagination and turned around with her back and elbows resting on the balcony railing. _I can't think of them. I just can't. After everything that's happened, all the time away, we can't be friends anymore. _

After all, you were only friends because you were Senshi. You never would have met them if you weren't.

_That's right, _Usagi agreed. _And I don't even know if I am Sailor Moon anymore. I'm nothing important anymore, for the fast three years, all anyone's ever called me is Jessica Webber. _Then she groaned and put her head in her hands and ran to her bed, crying.

* * *

Mamoru couldn't fall asleep. He was wearing his tuxedo still, because of the freezing weather of the moon. And the flimsy sheets he currently laid in weren't helping in the least. Every time he closed his eyes, the same image appeared in his mind. Usagi, glaring at him. The hate in her eyes was unbearable. _She doesn't love me anymore._ The thought seemed so utterly depressing. She was the one thing in his life that he had always counted on.

Then why did you break her heart?>

_But I didn't mean to!_ Mamoru ran his hands through his hair and pulled out of frustration. Then he sat up and looked at his balcony. He saw the image perfectly. Eternal Sailor Moon was standing there, in all of her glory. She was so incredibly beautiful. Next to her, he saw Tuxedo Mask. They had always looked slightly odd, him being a head taller than her. He traced her jaw with a gloved finger and she giggles at him. Then he tilted her chin and leaned in and kissed her.

Mamoru pounded the sides of his head and cursed at himself. Then he lay back down and tried to fall asleep again.

* * *

Serena sat comfortably on the familiar couch. She had a huge bowl of popcorn next to her and a blanket half wrapped around her. She had tears streaming down her face. The television screen in front of her was the cause. It was showing the latest "chick-flick". It was only three minutes in, and she was crying. "Bring two boxes, sweetie!" she called in the direction of the kitchen.

"Okay," came the deep, familiar voice.

"Ooh, and a soda!"

"Okay…" it said, with his jaw clenched.

"And some salt for the popcorn!"

"Do you want to do this?" Darien asked, poking his head out from the kitchen. He wasn't wearing a shirt and gave Serena a great view of his muscles. He looked irritated, though.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, I like the view of your butt when you reach up for the salt," she said seductively with a wink. He laughed and went back into the kitchen. She leaned over to see him and he wiggled his butt. She giggled and got comfortable again. He soon joined her, carrying two boxes of tissues, two sodas, and salt for the popcorn. "Thanks," she said, adding a peck on his cheek. Then she set her soda down on the coffee table.

"Coaster," he reminded her tiredly.

She groaned and then got a coaster. She snuggled up close to him, and he wrapped the blanket around them both. She had her head on his chest, and he was slightly propped up, his hand stroking her hair. "You know, most guys wouldn't care if there were water rings on their coffee tables, Dare-bear."

"You know, most guys don't end up saving their girlfriend's lives almost every night," he quipped.

"It is _not_ almost every night!" she replied, and he looked down at her. "We've had peace for the last few weeks. Since Galax—" she couldn't make herself finish the sentence, so he did it for her.

"Since Galaxia killed us all and you saved the world, yet again, I might add," he softly rubbed their noses together. She smiled warmly at him.

"It comes with the fuku."

They laid there together for what seemed like hours. But was only one hour and fifty-three minutes. Darien was continuously handing Serena bunches of tissues and she was handing them back to him, used. This process continues to the last scene of the movie, where Lana promised to save herself until she saw Stephan again. Darien rolled his eyes mentally, but looked compassionately at the screen for Serena's sake. She finished off the last of the boxes with that scene.

"That was one of the saddest movies I've ever seen!" Serena commented once it was over. Her and Darien were _thoroughly_ cleaning up the area; all the tissues and popcorn were a nightmare for Darien.

"Last time we take Amara's advice for feel-good movie of the year," Darien laughed, putting the soda cans in the recycling basket.

"But-but Lana and Stephan belong together!" Serena whined.

Darien smiled. "Reminds you of someone doesn't it?" Serena looked confused. "A Moon goddess and a prince from Earth. They found love and were torn apart. And in the end, Serena, they found each other. If two people belong together, they will always find each other. _We _will always find each other."

Serena looked on the verge of tears again. She ran to Darien and wrapped her arms around his midsection. "That was soo sweet, Darien!" she hugged him tighter. "Wait till the girls hear about what a great guy I gots!" she smiled and ran over to the couch.

"Why don't we keep that little speech to ourselves, eh Sere?" Darien asked hopefully. She shook her head vehemently. He chased her around his apartment. Finally, she lost him. HE looked everywhere, and then looked in his bedroom. He looked around but saw no sign of her. Then she pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. She fiercely kissed him and only stopped to come up for breath. "And that was for…" Darien questioned.

"A small interlude to our conversation," she said a matter-of-factly.

Darien got a little scared. "O-o-ur conversation?"

"Yes. Now, I have to ask you a question, ok?" She waited for his approval. HE nodded his head in response. "Are you a virgin?"

* * *

Usagi sat straight up in her bed. _Oh, no. Not that dream again!_ She recognized the dream, and it wasn't so much a dream as a memory. It was the night before she left. She did her best to control her breathing. She hesitantly lay back down; she definitely didn't want to continue the dream. But, as fate would have it…

* * *

"Um..uh, I, er, uh," Darien stammered. What was he supposed to do? Tell her the truth and break her heart or lie and make her happy?

"Please, Darien, just tell me the truth," she pleaded with him.

"Well, Serena..um, not really." He flinched waiting for her reaction. She didn't make any sound. He finally looked up at her, she looked sad and disappointed. _Of course she does, idiot!_ "Are you okay with that?" he asked haltingly.

"What, oh yeah, sure," Serena said like she was in a daze. Then she rolled herself over to sit next to Darien instead of on top of him. He lifted his head on his hand to see her better. "Did you love her?" she asked with a timid voice.

_Why is she asking hard questions all of the sudden! _Then he remembered an interesting piece of information. She had turned eighteen about a month ago. "Not really, Sere." Serena's face fell further at his answer. Obviously not what she wanted. Then she got up to leave. HE grabbed her wrist. "Hear me out, Serena." She nodded her head and sat down on the edge of the bed, away from him. "I was a teenage boy, hormones raging. And I had suddenly decided to be angry with my parents for leaving me in foster homes for my life. So, I did things I knew they would hate. It was a really bad part of my life. And I stayed that way until I met Andrew, and he helped keep me in check."

Serena's mind processed this information. Darien was not a virgin, and he didn't love the person he lost his virginity to. Dammit. "I understand, I guess."

"She was the only one." He saw the question lingering in her eyes and answered it for her. She smiled again with this information.

Then she said something he did not expect. "Not for long."

(Psst…if you wish, enter lemon here)

* * *

Mamoru forced himself from the fantasy world of his dreams. He got up and began to walk around the room. His mind was racing. One of his thoughts was if a cold shower would wake anybody up. It would certainly solve his problem, though. Well, not really his problem, just his current situation. His thoughts once again wandered to the dream, it was the last night he was with or saw Serena for three years. The Scouts blamed him, and they were right to. HE drove her away. Not purposely, of course, but it was still his fault. He _was_ trying to help her though.

_I love her_. That particular thought had been lost to him for the past few years. But it was still true. _She has to still love me to, right?_

Right, the whole hitting you when she saw you was a sign of love.

_That's true. _He became depressed until another thought came to him. _Unless, she was just angry with me and is trying to deny the fact that she loves me still!_ "Yes," he shouted out loud with conviction. Then, he began to formulate his plan.

* * *

A woman sat in a lavishly decorated room. The colors were mostly dark. Some violets, reds, and black. She was on a large, and fluffy black pillow in the center of the room. Her hair was dark black with highlights of purple. She was wearing a simple gown. It was black and came down to her ankles when she sat up straight. In front of her an orb was floating it had just shown Mamoru, but then it fogged up. There was a cat next to her, but not a black cat, as one would expect. It was a tabby cat. Currently, she was cradling it in her arms. "Bandit..." she cooed, "I will have to work harder with these two. The princess gets it, but that blasted prince is being a right bastard about it." She began to quiver with anger. "Fine, I'll just have to help them out a little more," she said with a wicked smile.

* * *

Mwahaha. 'Nother villain. Modeled after someone I know. Oh yeah, I forgot. She is beautiful. She'll be helping me with her character. Anyway, lemme know how this chapter was. I don't know how good I am at writing romantic scenes. Thanks. 


	5. The Morning After

A/N: I don't know how happy I am with this chapter. But I know its the best I can do. Thank you for all of you reviews. IssaLee, glad you liked the lemon part. ;-) Hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

Usagi groaned as her eyes were exposed to the bright sunlight of the morning on the moon. "Do I _have_ to get up?" She was completely exhausted. She had time-travel-lag and she didn't feel like she got any sleep last night with images of her and Darien…doing "things" swirled in her mind. She pulled the sheets over her head.

"Usagi!" she heard a familiar voice scold. Then the sheets were pulled from her grasp. Luna, in human form, was standing above her and glaring at her. "Get up! Queen Selenity sent me to wake you up. You and Serenity both need to get to breakfast, the rest of the court is there and we're missing to royals!"

_Same old Luna._ "Doesn't Selenity understand that we both need rest? We had trying nights last night!" Usagi tried to argue as her former Guardian was pulling her up.

"How was your night trying?" she asked suspiciously. Not wanting to give an answer, Usagi got up and went behind a screen to get ready.

* * *

The breakfast table was silent. At either end of the rectangular table were King Endymion and Queen Selenity. On either side of Selenity were Artemis and Luna (human forms). Next to Luna was Amy, Raye, Usagi, Serenity, Mina, and Lita was seated next to King Endymion. Across from the girls were Gregorius, Chadwick, Mamoru, Endymion, Druisus, and Joseph, respectively. King Endymion shot an angry look at his son who immediately looked down into his plate. The rest of his companions did the same. Every so often, Mamoru and Usagi glanced up at each other, but when their eyes met, Usagi's glare followed. The only people comfortable and enjoying themselves were Mina and Druisus. They were winking and smiling at each other, as well as playing footsies under the table.

Everyone could hear the scuffling of feet in the kitchen as the waiters set their meals down in front of them. Selenity had the chefs prepare Serenity's favorite meal, hoping to drag her out of her current state. She was depressed and angry. When the meal came, she didn't squeal in surprise and dig in like a hog. Instead she calmly thanked the waited and ate using her fork and knife to cut it into small portions. Everyone but those from Earth was shocked at their princess's behavior.

The king cleared his throat. Everyone was startled by the sound and looked at him hopefully. "Erm, it seems to be a lovely weather today, don't you agree Queen Selenity?" he said, hoping the queen would catch on.

She did. "Yes, a splendid day for a picnic." She then looked expectantly at her daughter as Endymion tried to urge on his son. Neither did anything. "Well, I have a really boring meeting all day, Serenity." Serenity gave her mother an evil glare. "Maybe you could invite Endymion to a picnic."

Serenity glared at her mother more, then at the prince. "I'm sure Endymion is way too busy to go to a picnic. I mean, there's a lot of maids in our palace, mother!" Serenity tried to stay as calm as possible, but her voice rose slightly.

The queen looked aghast. "Apologize to Prince Endymion right now for such horrible manners!"

Mamoru kicked Endymion under the table and then Endymion stumbled out, "No, no, Queen Selenity. Her manners are just fine." Mamoru put his head in his hands and shook his head. _Could he be so dim-witted?_ Serenity's court was looking at him open mouthed. Apparently they were thinking the same thing.

"Oh, I'm glad I meet your qualifications, PRINCE ENDYMION!" Serenity screeched and rose form her seat, leaning on the table. Prince Endymion rose as well, so did Usagi, Mamoru, King Endymion and Queen Selenity.

"Well, it would be nice if you could keep your voice down," Prince Endymion stupidly remarked. Mamoru coughed. _Just keeps digging the hole deeper and deeper. He's really not helping me out here._

"Well I am so sorry, _Prince_," Serenity said with clenched teeth and then threw a plate at Prince Endymion. He ducked down just in time and the plate smashed against the wall. Then she stormed out to the right wing, and he stormed out to the left. Queen Selenity quickly dismissed everyone from the table. As everyone was leaving, Mamoru caught Usagi.

"I just want to say I'm sorry," he began, but she slapped him before he could continue.

"Sorry is not going to make it better, moron!" she said glaring at him.

"The name's Mamoru, if you've forgotten already," he quipped and she broke a small smile. Then Mamoru let out a loud sigh. "I guess we should go chase after the royal duo, eh?"

Usagi groaned. "Yeah, I guess. Endymion is such a moron!"

"Yes he is. I don't know what to do with me," he said angrily.

"Maybe you could beat him up again," Usagi suggested. Mamoru smiled.

* * *

It was after noon by the time Usagi found Serenity in her room. She was crying in front of her mirror. Usagi moved over to her and rubbed her back. Then Serenity began to sob into Usagi's shoulder. "None of this is how it should be!" Serenity cried and Usagi calmed her by 'shush'-ing. "How could he do this, Usagi? How could he?" Serenity's words made Usagi freeze. She had said the exact same thing in the exact same voice the day she fled Tokyo for America. Then she remembered her mother's words. _'You'll get over it, Serena. It's not the end of the world. Plenty of other fish in the sea. I really did think that you were soul mates though, the way you were together.'_ Usagi teared up then too and began to cry with Serenity.

* * *

Mamoru groaned loudly as he searched the halls of the castle to find his royal idiot. He had already checked their rooms, the maids' rooms (you never know), the library, the adjoining study, and the kitchen. No Prince Endymion. _It's not like it would be a horrible thing for him to be lost._ Mamoru shrugged and went outside to think. Because of Endymion, he had to move up his plans to woo Serena again. Mamoru found himself wandering in the rose gardens when he bumped into something…hard. Two almost identical voiced said "Ow."

Prince Endymion looked up to see Mamoru looking back at him. They glared at each other. "What are you doing here, jerk?" Endymion asked.

"Oh, I see. I'm the jerk and you're just the one who had sex with a maid that works with you fiancé in _her palace!_" Mamoru finished angrily.

"It's your fault I had sex with her," Endymion murmured. Mamoru looked at him with a look that said 'what the hell?'. Endymion explained further, "If you hadn't pissed me off, I wouldn't have had so much tension to work off."

Mamoru could've slapped him. "Do you realize what a jackass you sound like? You have managed to take all the blame off you. Well, guess what? It is your fault! You broke her heart for no damn reason and refuse to accept responsibility!"

Endymion considered this for a minute. "I really broke her heart?"

"You slept with one of her maids, of course she was hurt!"

Endymion sat down on a bench. "I didn't really mean to hurt her. I-I didn't think."

"Moron," Mamoru muttered and sat down on the bench to join him.

* * *

Princess Serenity and Usagi had dried their tears and were now sitting in the girls' living room talking. "It hurts so much. I mean, I know I've only known him for a little while, but still. We are supposed to get married and he has sex wit hone of my maids," Serenity complained.

"I know what you mean. It hurts to be betrayed," Usagi said, trying to console her past self.

"And get this! My mother expects me to produce an heir that will rule both kingdoms. I never want to see that jerk again, let alone have a child with him!" Serenity came close to shouting, but only raised her voice a little.

_Child. _This word rang in Usagi's brain, and then it brought back unwanted memories of Reeni. Her child. _Her and Darien's child_, she corrected herself. The she thought further. _I can't endanger Reeni, I love her too much. But then again, I can't allow myself to get back with Darien just because I need to have a baby. _"Maybe," she thought aloud. "Maybe we should give them another chance. Let them try to make it up to us," she finished, trying to believe her own words.

"We?" Serenity asked, quirking an eyebrow. Usagi blushed. "Does this mean you're going to give Mamoru another chance?" Usagi nodded hesitantly. "Then I'll make you a deal. If you give Mamoru a chance, I'll give Endymion one."

Usagi nodded and they shook on it. "Granted they don't kill each other, of course."

"Or we kill them." The two girls began giggling like crazy.

* * *

There ya go. I think I've decided to make this story into a sequel. This will end during the Silver MIllenium and the sequel will see how the Senshi are. Please review!


	6. Usagi and Serenity's Plight

A/N: Sorry its been so long. I kinda ost mymuse, and a bunch of other story ideaspopped into my head and I had to get them out. I don't think this is my best work, but I hope you like it!

* * *

Usagi happily stretched in her huge bed. She had the sheets pooled all around her and she felt completely comfortable. _This princess-thing has its perks. Not only am I allowed to take naps, I'm _expected_ too. Mmm._ Those were her last thoughts as she drifted peacefully into a dreamless sleep. When she finally woke up, she turned over and noticed something on her pillow.

There was a beautiful lavender full-bloomed rose. Usagi smiled at the beauty of it. Then she saw a note attached to it. She brought the rose to her nose and inhaled its wonderful scent. Then she read the attached note.

"_Lavender is for remorse. Does sorry work if I say it with flowers?_

_Your Masked Man"_

Usagi scrunched her nose. _Mamoru. _With an angry face, she walked out of her room and had her Senshi and past self greet her. Usagi crumpled up the paper and threw it out. She was about to throw the rose away when five girls stopped her. "Usagi! Why would you throw away such a beautiful rose?" Mina asked, almost aghast.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Because of its supplier," she said simply.

"Oh? And who was that?" Amy asked, her usually curious nature coming out yet again.

"Mamoru," Usagi said in somewhat of a growl. Then she looked over at Serenity and saw she had an eyebrow quirked. Then she remembered their agreement. "I changed my mind, do you have a vase I can put this in?" she asked through clenched teeth. Serenity gave her a cocky smile. _Fine. I won't throw it away. But I refuse to be happy about the gift!

* * *

_

Dinner wasn't quite as bad as breakfast was. They were still in their same seating arrangements, but the conversation was lighter. Someone had gotten Chadwick, who had begged to be called Chad, on the subject on embarrassing stories. Most of the stories resulted in red faces on Endymion and his fiends, and laughter gracing the lips on the princesses. Queen Selenity remembered her place and decided not to further belittle the humiliated Earthlings.

"Wait, wait! No one's told any stories about good old Chadwick here!" Joseph proclaimed after the main course was finished.

"And no one should!" Chad declared a little too quickly.

Everyone was ignoring his protests. "What about you, Greg? Do you have any good ones we can let loose?" Endymion suggested.

"Well, I _do _recall one involving Endymion's grandmother," Greg teased, sending a wink Amy's was, making her blush.

At the mention of this story, Chad went bright red. "No! NO NO NO! Greg! Greg, please!" he begged, but to no avail, Gregorius was already weaving the tale.

"Well, you see, one weekend, Endymion's grandmother was visiting. It was a fine weekend, and then on Saturday night, us guys were going to a friend's house, and Chad was taking forever to get ready…"

"There you go! That's the story! I take a long time to get ready. I am so embarrassed. We can stop now right?" he rambled on.

He was silenced by a fire priestess. "Be quiet! I want him to finish the story!" A chorus of 'yea's' followed, so Greg continued.

"Okay, so as we were waiting he said all he had left to do was brush his teeth. So he goes into the washroom and…" He paused for dramatic effect. Chad sank lower into his chair. "Well, from the sounds of the two high-pitched screams, I'd say he got a 'royal view!"

Everyone busted out into laughter this time, including the previously silent King and Queen. Chad flushed brighter than before and sank lower. Raye noticed his situation. "Oh come on, Chad. We were only poking fun, like we've been doing all night." He got a little happier and rose. "I just wished you would have told me before that you like older women." Raye felt a twinge of guilt, but she just couldn't help herself.

"You know, in the spirit of things, I don't believe we've heard a story about Endymion either," Lita pointed out proudly.

Endymion's eyes grew wide. Mina got a huge grin on her face. "That's true. I mean, its only fair."

Druisus pondered for a moment. Then a thought struck him and his face lit up. "Guys, how about the hunting story?" The guys all whooped and King Endymion got an evil smile on his lips.

"I will NOT forgive you guys if you tell that story!" Endymion warned, looking down the table at his 'friends.'

"That's a risk they'll take!" Serenity said quickly. Everyone looked at her and she reddened slightly. "What? I wanna hear the story!" she said in a whiny voice. The girls all laughed. "Come on, Druisus!"

"Okay, one day, King Endymion was taking the five of us out hunting." Prince Endymion buried his face in his hands. "And so, young Endymion began to wander off and he found a small bear cub." All of the girls cooed and 'aww'-ed. "And so, he goes over to hug the bear and the bear knocks him down. And then" he paused for dramatic effect "the bear started to pee on Endymion." Everyone burst out into laughter.

After a full five minutes of laughing, Endymion got up from the table. "Serenity?" Serenity looked up and she had tears in her eyes from laughing so much. "Would you like to go on an evening stroll with me?" he asked, nervous to talk to a woman. This had never happened to him before.

Serenity opened her mouth to vehemently refuse, but then she saw Usagi smiling sickly-sweetly at her. She took a deep breath. "It would be my pleasure, Prince Endymion." Any good listener could hear the venom laced into the last two words. The receiver of the words visibly cringed, but offered his hand to Princess Serenity. She completely ignored it and walked out of the room, Endymion quickly ran to catch up to her.

She walked ahead of him as they strolled around the palace' perimeter. Finally he got in front of her and she stopped abruptly. "I want to talk to you, Serenity."

She released a sigh of exasperation. "I'm walking with you, why can't you just be happy with that?" She groaned as he led her to a nearby bench. She sat down and he got down on his knees.

"I need to tell you that I'm really, really sorry. What I did was stupid and irresponsible and mean and—"

"Just stop Endymion!" Serenity cried and stood up. "You don't mean this, even though its true. You were a bastard, you were stupid, you hurt me AND you embarrassed me in front of all of my friends and my family!" she was now sobbing.

"Serenity, no I really am sorry, I-" Endymion tried to grab her arm, but she wrenched away from him.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she cried, shaking. Then she ran away, back to her palace to cry herself to sleep in bed.

* * *

I made up the lavendar meaning. Just so I don't get reviews ranting about what it really means. 


	7. Nearly Naked Proposals

Sorry this chapter took so long. I had a lot of ideas, and my computer wasn't cooperating. Hope you like it.

* * *

Usagi was roused from her deep sleep by a knock on her door. _I'll just ignore it. It will go away. _But it didn't it continues, and it became more rapid and louder. "Ugh," she groaned as she walked to the door and swung it open, ready to yell at whomever woke her up.

Mamoru stood there and, she noticed, he was only wearing a blanket over his shoulders and his underwear underneath that. He was also shivering. "Hey," he chattered out.

"What the hell?" she demanded, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Can I come in?" he asked, trying to subtly check her out. She was wearing a cotton nightgown that ended mid-thigh.

Usagi got very angry when she saw what he was doing. "Stop that!" she hissed. "And—no!"

Mamoru hung his head, then he brought it back up and said, "Do you want everyone to wake up and see us, both nearly naked?" She closed her eyes and shuddered, she could just hear all of the five other girls demanding answers from her. She quickly grabbed his arm and slung him into her room. "What do you want?"

"Can I sleep with you?" slap _Ow. _"Okay, bad choice of words."

"Obviously," she said simply.

"I meant, can I sleep in here with you," he explained.

"What? Why?" she asked, still sleepy.

"I'm cold. It's cold on the moon!" he whined.

Usagi began to snicker. "It's cold on the moon? You are such a baby! It's perfectly fine. In fact, I haven't been cold or hot the entire time I've been here!"

"Maybe because you were born here, and oh yeah, YOU'RE THE MOON PRINCESS!" Mamoru whisper-shouted.

"Probably," Usagi said, still kind of laughing at him. "It still doesn't explain ME and YOU in the same bed."

"Body heat? Ever heard of it?" Mamoru joked.

"Teasing a girl, not the best way to get her into bed," Usagi said, while sliding into her bed, moving over to the far side.

"Yet I noticed you're getting into bed anyway," Mamoru said, with a quirked eyebrow.

Usagi regarded him with heavy eyes. "Try anything and die," she said threateningly. Mamoru merely smiled and got into the bed next to her.

* * *

In the morning, it was a normal maid, not Luna that woke up Usagi. "Time to get up, Lady Usagi! Today is a big day, its--OH MY GOD!" She turned around instantly. The maid's screech woke both Usagi and Mamoru. They were both very comfortable, and at first they didn't realize what kind of position they were in. Mamoru was lying on his back, with his legs spread a little. Usagi was lying on her side and had one leg on either side of his left leg, with her right knee around his groin. Her right hand was on his chest and her left was in his hair. His right arm was around her waist, while his left was idly teasing her side.

Usagi let out an, "Eep," as she scrambled out of the bed, gathering the sheet around her. Mamoru moaned out in pain as her knee hit him in a very painful place. He managed to sit up and let out strangled gasps. "Look, um, I think you got the wrong, very, VERY wrong idea!" Usagi tried to explain.

The maid tried to scamper off, but Mamoru jumped up and grabbed her arm. "Look, you really do have the wrong idea, we were just.." He was cut off by a squeak from the maid when she looked down. She got herself out of his grasp and ran off, screaming. Mamoru walked over to Usagi and asked, "Why she start screaming?"

Usagi was standing over near the balcony when she saw Mamoru coming towards her. She looked down at his pants and said, "Oh God, Darien!" Now he looked down and gasped. He went out onto the balcony. And then they heard more screaming.

This time it was from the other five female inhabitants near Usagi. "Usagi! Usagi! Are you all right?" If there were five people she didn't want to see Mamoru, almost naked, with a, um, little problem, it was them. So, almost without thinking, she pushed Mamoru off the balcony. He yelled and landed with a loud crash. Usagi didn't look to see if he was all right. She just jumped back into the bed with the sheet still around her.

That was when five girls, all in their pajamas, came rushing in her door. Lita was the only one with anything else, a bat. "Where's the trouble? We heard screaming!" Lita said as she looked around the room.

"Guys, guys! It's fine, I'm fine!" Usagi said reassuringly.

The girls gave her skeptical looks. "Are you sure?" Serenity asked.

"YES!" Usagi said, again. "Now go on, we have to get ready, and I need some privacy." The girls smiled, said their good-byes, and left. Usagi got up and went over to the balcony. She sharply sucked in breath when she saw Mamoru. He was rolling around, moaning on his back. He was on top of, what looked like, the debris of a table, table settings, and tablecloth. She saw many other tables like the one that he fell on set up for the luncheon today. _Sorry Mamoru, but I've gotta go get ready,_ she said silently.

* * *

When the twelve teenagers arrived in the dining room, they saw only a carton of orange juice and a note.

Children, King Endymion and I are preparing for today's luncheon and party. Come to the courtyard at eleven.

A collective 'ok' was heard and they all poured themselves a glass of orange juice. "What time is it now," Endymion yawned. He was wearing nice pants and a button-down shirt like the other guys.

"Ten," Mina answered. She, and the other girls, was wearing different colored sundresses.

"Well, then, we should probably head to the courtyard," Gregorius suggested. Everyone shrugged and walked through the halls. On their way, they passed several maids and other servants, all of them pointed and whispered at Mamoru and Usagi, who had been avoiding each other all morning.

When they were on a walkway with a balcony, Usagi asked Mamoru, "Have you noticed that everyone keeps pointing at us?"

Mamoru cocked his head to the side to think, but winced because of the pain in his neck from being thrown off a balcony. "Yeah, you don't think that maid would've said anything, do you?"

"Oh, no, because maids never gossip. I bet they embellished too!"

They would've continued, but they heard angry voices ahead of them. It was Serenity and Endymion. "Why not!" he demanded.

"I…hate…you! I will never let you court me!" she hissed back.

"Fine!" he said and then he hopped up on the railing of the balcony. The girls all gasped, and the guys looked at each other knowingly.

"Get down from there before you hurt yourself!" Ami reprimanded. Endymion just paced in front of them on the thin railing.

"Will you please let me court you?" he asked of Serenity. She crossed her arms and walked away. He followed her on the railing. As he walked, he managed to rid himself of his shoes, almost falling many times. "Please?"

"No! And get down from there before I have to push you off," Serenity threatened.

"You know," Endymion said while unbuttoning his shirt, "I really wish you would stop saying no to me, dearest!" He finished undoing his shirt and threw it at Mamoru. He glared at Endymion before throwing the shirt over his head.

"Dearest? You really do have mental problems don't you?"

"Yes or no?" Endymion asked, his hand on the front waistline if his pants, touching the button.

"No," Serenity said with a humorless smile. Endymion shrugged and undid his pants. He let them drop to his feet. "Oh, wow."

"Thank Selene he's wearing underwear!" Usagi said, shielding her eyes.

"You should be angry at her because he _is_ wearing underwear!" Mina hissed into her ear. Usagi grinned back at her devilishly.

"Endymion I will kill you if you don't put your pants on and GET DOWN!" Serenity said, blushing.

"Not until you say you'll let me court you," he said, with his thumbs on the inside waistband of his boxers (we all know that's what he would wear, right?). "So, what'll it be?"

Serenity looked like she couldn't decide. Then, after a moment of thought, "Fine! Just get down!" Endymion put his pants back on and jumped down triumphantly. He grinned and moved forward to hug Serenity. She punched him in his chest. "Arrogant idiot!" she said and walked away.

* * *

When they finally reached the courtyard, Queen Selenity reprimanded them for being late. The party today was to celebrate her hundredth year in ruling the Moon. The entire Lunarian population, along with many others from all the other planets had gathered to celebrate this occasion. Queen Selenity wanted everything to go perfectly, so she was quite angry when the teenagers arrived late.

She thrust a fan into each of the girls' hands, and a saber to each of the guys. The guys barely had time to fix the swords to their belts before Selenity pushed them up to the stage. With the men in back, and the girls in front of her man. Gregorius, Chadwick, Mamoru, Endymion, Joseph, and Druisus; and Ami, Raye, Usagi, Serenity, Lita, and Mina respectively. The girls all had their fans open and covered half of their faces with them.

Queen Selenity strode out onto the stage a moment after they did. "Thank you all for coming!" she said, silencing the crowd. They all looked at her dutifully. "It's hard to believe I've been ruling for 100 years."

"Old hag," someone coughed from down in front.

"I wouldn't be talking if I was you, Aphrodite. You're what? Ten years older than I am?" Queen Selenity joked with her long time friend and mother of Mina. "Anyway, I would like to introduce my daughter, her court, and our friends from Earth." In turn, each girl and guy got up and introduced themselves. "Now then everyone, eat, drink, and be merry!"

This was the teens' cue to jump down off the stage, get to their own table, and eat all of the food that was given to them.

* * *

After getting thoroughly stuffed, Usagi went around to look at the vines on one of the castle wall next to a fountain. She was admiring the work the gardeners had done, when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She spun around and pointed her fan threateningly at him. "Leave me alone!"

Mamoru just grinned back at her. "Now what would people say if a man was found in your bed in the morning, and by the afternoon, you had used him up and tossed him away? Why, you'd be branded with the Scarlet Letter!" he said in mock horror.

"Have I mentioned recently how I loathe thee?"

"Why yes you have, but," he said, putting his arm on her shoulders, "Serenity said she hated Endymion, but just accepted his courtship. A rather interesting turn of events if you ask me."

She crawled out from his arm and looked at him. "You came up with that striptease idea didn't you!" she said accusingly, pointing her fan once again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said with fake innocence.

She poked him in the chest with the fan. "Didn't you!"

"Hey!"

_Thwack! _His left shoulder. "Admit it!"

"I didn't!"

_Thwack! _His right shoulder. "Didn't you!"

"Ow!"

_Thwack! _His head. "Just admit that you told him to do it!"

That was the last straw. He grabbed the fan from her. "You shouldn't hit people with these things!" he scolded, hitting her on either shoulder and then on her head.

"Ow! You can't hit the princess!" she whined. He kept hitting her, lightly, but still hitting her.

"Serenity is the princess, not you, _Usagi!_" he mocked and held the fan just out of her reach. She scrunched up her face and lunged at the fan. Unfortunately, she didn't look or she would have realized he was tricking her into the fountain. She fell in with a huge _splash!_ She raised her head from the water and her hair was covering her face. Mamoru leant down and parted her hair with both hands. He was smiling at her. She glared and grabbed his arms. He fell in with a larger _splash!_

Ten minutes later when the two of them were heading back to the castle, people exchanged knowing looks and giggled.


	8. Igniting One or Two Sparks

AN: I'M SO SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG! I just got really wrapped up in school and my other fanfictions, and I'm really sorry. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, lots of humor and romance. And, my favorite villain...

Here are some replies to your reviews:

way2beme-**Glad you liked it. I rather enjoyed that part myself. There's only a little bit of Sere/Dare pettiness in this one, though.**

Tsukia-**WoW! That was soo nice. Sorry it took so long to update. Hope its worth it.**

Shortie630-**I'm happy you could join us! The plotline's gonna get deeper, so get ready for it!**

SwimBunny123-**Thanks! **

ffgirlmoonie-**Just you wait. ('enry 'iggins.)**

Marisolrosemagic-**I understand perfectly. Maybe this will make up for that?**

animechick-**Nice to know people appreciate my humor. And the email is sent!**

FantasyChick-**Oh, she'll kick more than _Negaverse _butt. (oops, did I say too mcuh? evil grin)**

elianthos-**You are awesome! Just so you know. And the sparks catch fire here...**

Disclaimer:Ashleigh and Nikkia are my best friends and only I get to use them for cheap fanfiction villains. :-)

* * *

There was a very loud, rude knock at ten-thirty in the morning the next day in the girls' room. They all instinctively threw pillows at their respective doors. A few minutes later the knock came again, louder. Serenity threw the covers off herself. "Oh, yeah, I'll get it! I'm the princess around here, why should I open the door?" she muttered to herself. She flung the door open without even asking who it was. She was greeted with the sight of Prince Endymion, ginning like the Cheshire cat, holding a picnic basket. She slammed the door in his face. _What was he doing here?_ she thought to herself. Then she opened the door a crack, "What are you doing here?"

"Our date," he said simply, trying to get the image of her in her nightwear (which consisted of boxer-like lingerie, and a tank top) out of his mind. Not that he minded, of course.

Serenity racked her brains. "I never agreed to a date!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes you did! You agreed to let me court you, and I thought you might enjoy a picnic" he said, still smiling.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" she declared.

"Okay, I guess I'll take all this delicious food somewhere else. I wonder who—"

"Fine! Give me twenty minutes!" she snapped and slammed the door again. He smirked at his victory. Serenity stalked back to her room and looked in her closet. _No, no, no, no. Do I have ANYHTING to wear?_ Then she got an idea. Sure, it was frowned upon, but not technically legal. Serenity closed her eyes and opened her mind. She focused in on the Silver Crystal of her mother's. She glowed silver for a second, and then she was in her favorite dress; silky white dress that went to her feet, with gold trimming.

She checked her image in the mirror, twice. Seeing that she was fit to be seen in public, she walked out of her room once again, thanking the work of the Crystal. _It did all of the make-up and everything!_ she thought with wonder. She opened the door smoothly and groaned when she remembered who was behind it.

The instant Prince Endymion saw Serenity, his eyes glazed over and his lips turned into a goofy smile. Serenity smiled gloatingly at this, but then she was his attire. He was clad in all of his armor, which made him look extremely handsome. They looked at each other admiringly for a few minutes, completely unaware of what they were doing. Eventually, Serenity remembered that this was the jerk that was forcing her to a date with him. "So, are we going on a picnic or what?" she asked, waving to the picnic basket.

* * *

Serenity picked the picnic area, because Endymion was new to the land. It was a garden of flowers, which even though it was winter, still bloomed. They sat down on a soft checkered blanket Endymion had brought. From their spot, they overlooked the frozen lake. For an instant, Serenity felt love for Endymion when he opened up the picnic basket. Chicken, mashed potatoes, and cheesecake; all of which were her favorites. As they ate, they talked about their childhoods.

"I've known the Senshi since I was at least two," Serenity said. "Speaking of which, I should probably be getting back, she said getting up and turning to leave.

Endymion stood up with her. "Wait!" She turned around, looking at him intently. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

He ran his hand over her cheek, causing her to shiver involuntarily. He leaned down and she lifted herself up, both waiting for the meeting of their lips.

* * *

The huge crystal ball was thrown against the wall, shattering into thousands of pieces. The woman with close-cropped black hair and purple highlights growled ferociously as she clenched her claws. Bandit sat on the cushion, looking at his master keenly as she vented her anger. She flashed her open palm at several items around the room, causing them to explode. She finally stopped and stood perfectly still. A black wind surrounded her for a moment and then it stopped. Her gown had changed to a blood red halter-top and black leather pants. She was wearing a black leather coat that ended around her thigh. Another new development was the cat ears on her head. "_Bandit…_" she cooed, "fetch Nikkia for me. We have things to discuss." She smiled, baring her fangs, as her friend disappeared.

Nikkia appeared moments later, her red hair reaching the floor. She was wearing dark black pants, and a black shirt with a sarcastic slogan written on it. She bore her black eyes into Ashleigh's. "You called," she sneered, motioning to Bandit, who was now sitting next to Ashleigh's feet.

"Why are you so hell-bent on pissing me off?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "I really can't do my job if you don't do yours!"

Nikkia was fixing her eye make-up in a mirror she conjured. She stopped to say, "What are you talking about, Ash?"

"My name is Ashleigh. ASH-lee! Take the extra two seconds to say it! God!" Ashleigh and Nikkia glared and Ashleigh said, "I was referring to _this,_ dear sister." With a snap of her fingers, the crystal ball reformed in front of them. The picture in it was of Serenity and Endymion, lips centimeters apart.

Nikkia's mouth fell open. "That evil whore!" With her right hand, she slapped the crystal ball against the wall again.

"Wait!" Ashleigh said urgently, reaching for Nikkia's hand. "What color nail polish is this?"

"Midnight Terror. You like?" Nikkia asked, wiggling her fingers.

"Totally. Can I borrow?" she asked grinning.

"Of course!" Nikkia waved her hand, and Ashleigh's nails became the same dark red color. While Ashleigh admired her nails, Nikkia thought. "So, what are we going to do about this little problem of ours?"

Ashleigh frowned. Then her mouth curved into a twisted smile. "I've got an idea…"

* * *

Usagi was walking the halls of the palace again. She loved spending her time this way. The place was so expansive; you could spend weeks walking the many corridors without seeing them all. She also felt an acute sense of familiarity. She also needed to forget. She hated the fact that Darien was still here. That he still told her he loved her, and that she still cared for him. HE broke her heart. Easily. Why was it so hard to forget him?

It was while she was walking these halls that an event that had been all too common in the past occurred. She collided with a brick wall. Well, not so much of a wall as a muscled hero. She began to fall back, but was stopped by a familiar pair of arms. As he pulled her up, he smiled stupidly at her. She pushed away from him angrily.

"Leave me alone!" She stomped away, and heard his boots hit the ground close behind her. "What part of 'leave me alone' did you not comprehend?"

"I just wanted to know where you were going," Mamoru said all-too-innocently.

"So instead of asking, you decided to take up a new hobby, stalking?" she mocked and then ran off. He chased after her just to annoy her. "Where are you going?" he asked when he had caught up to her.

She stopped and huffed. "I am going to the library, happy?"

He stopped with her. "The library?" he asked incredulously.

"What? I'm too stupid to go to a library?" she demanded.

"No! I didn't say that…" he defended himself.

"You just think I'm some ditzy blonde?" she retorted, ignoring his reply.

"You're putting words into my mouth."

"Here's some words," she countered. "Canis tanquam aberes spero!" With that, she calmly turned and walked into the library. To say that it was huge would be an understatement. It was enormous! Shelf after shelf after shelf of books. Many of them looked very, very old; their pages yellowed with age. Breathless, she put this image into her memory to tell Ami about one day. Well, if Ami ever forgave her and if Serena ever left this era.

"Wow." Darien's short comment broke her out of her daze. She growled and turned around to face him. "Was that Latin back there?" he asked before she got a word in.

"Why yes it was! 200 points to Darien Shields, genius in his own mind!" she said coldly.

"Why do you have to be like that? Why won't you just give me another chance?" he begged.

"'Another chance'? Another chance with what? My heart?" she asked. He nodded firmly. "That was already your, like, tenth chance, and you blew it Shields!"

"How was it 'my, like, tenth chance'?" he asked, using finger quotes.

"Let's count, shall we?" Usagi stuck out her thumb to signal number one. "First, I forgave you for teasing me for a little under a year!"

"Okay, you contributed to the arguments. But, one."

"You started them all. Then, I forgave you for going evil and trying to kill me!"

"I was brainwashed!" he exclaimed. She gave him a stony gaze. "Fine, two!"

"You didn't remember me when we came back."

"I didn't get my memory restored, but whatever, let's say three."

"Detail. You broke up with me because of 'dreams'." (Finger quotes.)

"Trying to protect you, four."

"Being a wuss. You forgot my birthday."

"Never told it to me, five."

"Should've innately known. You died and left me alone," this she said very quietly, and tears threatened to break free of her eyes.

They were both quiet for a long time. "I did. I left you for America and higher learning and Galaxia killed me en route. But you have no idea how much it ripped me up inside to leave a world with you in it! I loved you and I hated leaving you, Serena!" Tears fell from his face after he shouted. Then he let out a shuddering sigh. "That still leaves us at six."

"Lucky number seven. The _day_ after I gave you my virginity and my whole heart, you handed it back to me, broken!" Serena cried, letting the tears free.

Darien took a step forward and touched her shoulder. She wrenched it out of his grasp violently. "I would take it back if I could, Serena. I never meant to hurt you. I was only trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" she asked tearfully. "If you can't trust me to protect myself, how can I trust you to not hurt me again?"

This time, he embraced her fully. "You can trust me." When she opened her mouth to reply, he covered her mouth with his own. At first her tiny fists pounded against his chest, but she eventually leaned into him and put her hands on his head. Finally, they both slowly broke apart and stared into each other's eyes, neither moving.

"Well, that was—"

A loud scream rang in their ears and they looked out the window to see the source.

* * *

The Latin roughly means "I hope you die like a dog." I NEED REVIEWS!


	9. Tuxie vs Crystal Thingies

AN: Wow, 7 reviews for the last chapter. Thank you gus so much! Nikki and Ashley loved the reviews too, but wanted to know more about what your guys thought about their characters. Sorry its been...five(?) days. It would've been up sooner, but myhistory teacher is Satan. lol. Not much happens in this chapter, but I like it. Next chapterlots of action though!

moon-demon-Vanessa--Thanks! I got this out as soon as possible.

Mish, Queenny, b2k, foxylady, angel, marygold, Fire Dolphin--Umm, thanks for the reviews, but are you all the same person? BEcause I would much rather you use the same name or log-in. Thanks!

LilyZambiniPotterMalfoy--First of all, love the name! (HBP YAY!) And thank you for your kind words.

janice--What happens next is...TOP SECRET!

elianthos--Salve, amica! Yay me! And thanks so much! My GF(Ashley) agrees that you are awesome! Hope you like this one!

Marisolrosemagic--Aww, please don't cry! It's Romance/Humor! But that part was kind of sad.

lena85--The secret will come out. Promise!

angel-1844--I know what you mean.

Here ya go!

* * *

Serena and Darien watched in horror at the sight before them. An army of black figures marched across the frozen lake. Before the lake, Endymion was standing in front of Serenity, his hand on his sword-hilt. Serena pulled back from the window and looked at Darien. Except he was no longer Darien; a masked man was looking back at her. Their eyes met, and they both understood. He jumped out of the window and landed safely on the ground. Serena watched him sprint off towards the lake.

She grabbed her chest instinctively for her brooch, but she remembered where it was. It was in a velvet pouch in safety deposit box #6746 at Los Angeles Community Bank. Also in the box were the Luna Pen and her last picture of everyone together. Fresh tears were in her eyes, but she blinked them back. _Maybe I can still access its power_, she thought.

Serena closed her eyes and looked deep into her soul. "MOON ETERNAL POWER!" She flinched and waited for the power to wash over her. She opened her right eye first, and then looked down at her body. She was wearing a plain white gown she put on an hour ago. "Dammit!" she swore, cursing her ineptitude. _Wait, _she thought, _there was once when I transformed without the crystal. I used my heart crystal. It almost killed me, but what the hey? _"MOON CRISIS POWER!" She felt her heart crystal flicker, but it still didn't empower her fully.

Serena looked out the window, only to whimper. She plainly saw Tuxedo Mask fighting all of the black figures on his own. He was taking a severe beating. His top hat was knocked off and his cape was ripped. His roses seemed to be shattering the monsters, but they reformed again instantly. "No," she whispered, and fell to her knees. Then her eyes snapped open and hardened. "Serena Tsukino might give up that easily," she thought, standing up and clenching her fists. "But Jessica Webber will not!" She dove out of the window, and flipped in the air before landing n a crouch below. She ran at full speed towards the lake.

At the lake, she veered towards the forest, not wanting to be noticed by Serenity and Endymion. Once under the safety of the trees, she saw Darien fighting up close, but she also heard the bones crunch and saw the blood when he got hurt. She wondered why Endymion at least, if not Serenity, didn't help him. Then she heard Tuxedo Mask shout at them to stay back and not get to close. _Come on Serena, let's do this_, she told herself. She forced herself to look inside and think about how much she needed to help Darien. "MOON CRISIS POWER!"

* * *

"It's just…" 

"_Just what?"_

Serenity remembered their conversation well. Afterwards he had leaned down, intending to kiss her. What had shocked her even more was that she was going to let him. _I even got on the tips of my toes to help him_, she thought scandalously. Endymion's lips touched hers for what must've been a second before leaving again. For that second, Serenity felt strange. She felt strong and warm and happy. A smile involuntarily came across her lips as she looked at him.

Endymion grinned down stupidly at her. _That kiss was awesome!_ His mind was racing; he didn't know whether-or-not she would kill him or kiss him again. Serenity reached up and, though his first instinct was to flinch, he stood still waiting. Before long, he felt her slender fingers run through his hair. After reaching the top of his head, she brought her hand down to cup his cheek. He leaned into it, feeling her slightly cold hand against his warm cheeks.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something, an odd sound came to his ears. Marching. He remembered the sounds of the soldiers in times of war, the way their boots hit the hard earth of his home. As far as he knew, the Moon had no militia or soldiers. So he turned his head to discover what the source was. He had never seen anything like that. At least one hundred creatures were marching across the frozen lake, coming towards them. They were dark purple, almost glass-like creatures. _Maybe they were made of…crystals?_ he thought. The creatures only had two different shapes. One had short hair and the other's hair reached close to the ground.

Serenity had let out a loud scream and moments later, an oddly dressed man came over. He was wearing a tuxedo complete with a cape and top hat. Endymion had jumped forward to fight, but the man with the bad fashion sense had told him to stay back and defend the princess. So, he stayed in front of Serenity with his hand on his sword, waiting. He immediately became ready to defy the order when the crystal creatures had the tuxedo-ed one by the throat, but another voice rang out.

* * *

"Hey ugly!" All of the creatures' heads turned to look at the interruption. "Hands off my Tuxedo Mask!" A figure jumped down from the tall tree limbs. Her knee-high red boots touched the frozen lake first. Her skirt was short and white with a yellow and blue bands; it also had a translucent bow in the back. Her upper body was covered in white with a sailor collar and red bow in the center. In the center of the bow was a shining crystal that looked almost like a sea urchin. She had a red band around her slender neck. Her blue eyes were less bright, but accentuated by the golden tiara on her brow. Her hair was colored like Serenity's, but it was cut around her shoulders.

"'My Tuxedo Mask'? The creatures said as a whole. "What are you, his girlfriend who's into cosplay?"

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted, offended.

("Yes except for the cosplay part," Tuxedo Mask said.)

"For love and justice! I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon! For attacking this peaceful kingdom and disrupting the lovebirds, I will, in the name of the moon, punish you!" She finished her speech by crossing her arms and pointing at the creatures. After a moment of silence, everyone sweat-dropped and all but Tuxedo Mask started to laugh, infuriating Serena.

Sailor Moon's appearance allowed Tuxedo Mask to break free of the creatures holding onto him. He quickly ran over to Sailor Moon. "Fancy meeting you here," he said sarcastically.

"Why are they laughing? I'm so gonna kill them!" she growled.

"'_For disrespecting the narrative flow, I will punish you!'_ Something along those lines?" he asked, grinning.

"Something like that. So, how should we do this?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Well, fists don't seem to have much effect, so how 'bout a little moon-magic?"

"You got it," Sailor Moon said, brandishing her Spiral Heart Moon Rod. For a second, they both flashed back to when the rod first appeared, but then they came back to reality, blushing. "Rainbow Moon Heart ACHE!" Sailor Moon cried.

Several hearts sprang forth out of the crystal in the rod, destroying all of the crystal-creatures. "Nice one!" Tuxedo Mask praised, clapping her on her back.

"Yes, very impressive, Sailor Moon," a voice laughed softly, and someone began to clap slowly. "Or should I say 'Serena?' _Or_ should I say _'Usagi'_?" the voice sneered.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask looked at each other, and then at Serenity and Endymion, who were looking at them oddly. "Usagi…Mamoru?" Serenity asked quietly.

Tuxedo Mask gave a curt nod and then shouted to the unseen voice. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Always with the questions, Darien! You just want all the answers, don't cha? Since I'm in _such_ a good mood, I'm gonna answer you."

A black tornado appeared above them, causing the four of them to duck down. When the wind stopped, a beautiful woman, if she was a woman, was floating in the air. Her short black hair was tucked behind her ears, revealing her magenta star earrings. She was wearing a form-fitting, full-length violet dress. The sleeves went to her wrists and a piece of cloth connected to her ring finger. Her pale features were painted with red lipstick, black eyeliner, and purplish eye shadow.

"I've been meaning to have a talk with the four of you."

* * *

I bet everyone hates me now... Sorry, it was just such a perfect place to stop. The next update for this story will be in a week or so; "The Secret of Chibiusa" will be updated soon, very soon; and "Sailor Moon High" will be updated within the next week!

Reviews keep me off drugs!


	10. The Battle

AN: I am so sorry it has been so long! But, this one is longer, and I think it's more exciting. I'll start replying to reviews on the review page.Sounds like a nifty new feature to me.

* * *

Prince Endymion had never seen anything like this in his life. Sure, they had their problems on Earth, but none of those upstarts compared to this. Weird creatures that looked like they were walking statues, a creepy, yet attractive, lady floating in the air wanting a chat. And to make matters worse, or better depending on your opinion, two strangers had shown up to defend them. A lame sounding guy in a tuxedo suit throwing roses and a girl who was scandalously clad with an odd crystal on her chest—these were their heroes? Mentally making a note, Endymion decided this was the oddest moment of his life.

Glancing over at Princess Serenity, with who he was supposed to be on a date with, he decided this must be the most fearful moment of her life. He could tell by the look of sheer terror in her eyes as she stared at the figure in the sky. He completely understood why it would affect her this way. After all, the psychotic specter in the sky and the statues were there to kill them. Endymion was afraid as well, but he had faith that if it came to it, he could kill the beings with his blade. However, this was no place for a princess.

Endymion side-stepped over to Serenity and put his arm around her, pretending to comfort her. Her head reflexively jerked to the side to look at the prince. He gave her a comforting half-smile and leant over to whisper in her ear. "Serenity, you have to get out of here. They're here for you, and they will kill you."

Serenity's face hardened. "I know, I know. However, I am not leaving these two weirdos to fight my battles for me. As princess of the Moon, I have a duty to protect my people and face evil if it invades us."

Endymion grinned. "Aren't you the feisty one?"

Serenity winked.

* * *

"Now, now Serena, don't be shy. Come on up!" Ashleigh called. The demoness pointed a long, manicured finger at Sailor Moon. She slowly began to be lifted up.

Tuxedo Mask grabbed onto Sailor Moon's legs to try to keep her lowered. "Serena!"

"Darien!" Sailor Moon yelled back. "If you let me go, I will personally kill every square inch of you!" Tuxedo Mask grinned and held tighter.

Ashleigh rolled her eyes. "Dammit, let go you idiot!" She waved another hand and thirty more crystal soldiers appeared and glided towards Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask held onto one leg while trying to beat away the crystal warriors. They managed to get a hold of both of his arms and pull him back. They then proceeded to pummel him. Now, the sailor-suited heroine was lifted up into the air and finally rose about even to Ashleigh. Endymion moved forward to help Tuxedo Mask.

"So, Serena," Ashleigh said, moving into a sitting position and crossing her legs, "how's it going?"

Sailor Moon gawked at her. "Who the fk are you? And why are you even here? Dammit!" she fumed.

Ashleigh cocked her head to the side. "I wasn't expecting such anger out of a little goody-good like you." She shrugged and adjusted to be standing, while floating, and brushed invisible lint off of her violet dress. "Very well. I am Ashleigh, high dark priestess and seer of the Sylver Vampyr Coven."

"Sylver Vampyr Coven? Are you kidding me? You're a friggin' vampire?" Serena said incredulously. "Wow, I've definitely gone insane."

"Look who's here in a "sailor fuku" returning to a world her "left," Ashleigh mocked, using finger quotes. "Oh, by the way, how did it feel to have Darien reject you after you lost your virginity to him?" she sneered cruelly.

Sailor Moon lost her control and backhanded the vampire with all of her strength.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground…

Tuxedo Mask punched through another one of the creatures. It was futile, of course, but he had to try to reach Sailor Moon. To his right, Endymion was slashing the creatures with his sword. It was a tedious task, killing the beings to have them recollect again in seconds. Endymion vertically cut through a being with the longer hair, and, instead of reproducing, it turned into a real version of the monster. She (Endymion assumed) had long red hair that was made into several braids and made an ornate flower design on her back. Her eyes were a serpentine green and were contrasted by her pale face. Her attire was a male's fighting tunic that had been altered for her.

"Hello, Endymion," she said with a devious smile. "My name is Nikkia. I'll be running you through with your own sword here I a minute or two."

Endymion doubled over in laughter and began to tear up. "Oh, ho, ho," he said," that's a good one."

Enraged, Nikkia raised her open palm and when she closed it, a black crystal sword appeared. She brought it down to Endymion.

* * *

Princess Serenity watched in horror as her friends were in the throngs of battle. And here she was, princess of the Moon, powerless to help them. For a moment, she thought of weeping, but that would do no good, she decided. Her only hope was to call the Senshi. _Senshi of the Moon, hear my cry. I convoke you all here, for the battle is nigh,_ she called, mentally reciting the blessing to call together her Senshi. Then she returned her eyes to the battle before her. Her eyes were drawn upwards, where the odd Sailor Moon was beginning to fall. She began to pray again.

* * *

_Stupid, stupid Odango! _Serena mentally berated herself. She should've thought ahead and realized that Ashleigh was the one allowing her to stay in the air. So naturally, her assailant distracted, Serena began to fall. Serena did her best to gather her limbs close to her body and get into the fetal position. She clenched her eyes shut and braced herself for impact. But impact did not come. _I wasn't that high up._ She opened her eyes slowly to find herself a mere foot or two from the icy lake below her. Sailor Moon extended her legs and found she stood on the frozen lake.

Bewildered, she looked around and saw people still fighting around her. Endymion was engaged to a duel with a woman with red hair and a pale face. _Probably another Sylver Vampyr,_ she though sarcastically. Tuxedo Mask was still battling the crystal creatures. Then she saw Princess Serenity staring at her wondrously. Out of habit, Serena checked her body for signs of embarrassment. Instead, she found a pair of silver wings o her back. They were about the size of the ones she had as Eternal Sailor Moon, but these were translucent. She smiled at Serenity and got a wink in return. Sailor Moon crouched down and then jumped high into the air. She climbed higher and higher, her wings taking her to her enemy.

* * *

Darien watched in awe as Serena rose up to meet the black-haired woman again. He was proud of her; she would not have had the strength when he last saw her. But he was also scared for her; these people were not messing around. To emphasize his point, a crystal monster punched him hard in the gut. He recoiled, coughing up blood. That was when he heard when he heard a very familiar phrase.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Tuxedo Mask dropped to his stomach to dodge the lightning. He had never been hurt by the Senshi's attacks, but he wasn't going to take any chances. When he looked up, he saw that the monster that punched him was destroyed completely. _Take that!_ He also saw four sailor-suited soldiers-Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. They looked ready to fight, slightly scared, and slightly freaked out. After scanning around, they focused on the princess. They all got into a semicircle around her and got into a fighting stance.

Sailor Venus pointed a finger at him and commanded, "Identify yourself as friend or foe!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said, getting up slowly avoiding the pain. "I am a fried, I have been fighting these annoying crystal bastards, protecting _your_ princess while you were off doing whatever the hell it is you do!" he yelled. Sure, he was a pretty even-tempered guy, but this was just too much. He had just got his kiss with Serena when the princess decided to scream and distract them, then he had to fight regenerate-able monsters, and now the people whose job he was doing were accusing him of evil!

"Why, you!" Mars said, fire sparking at her fingers.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Settle down, sparky. I'm pretty sure that's Mamoru. And the weird girl up there, the one with the silver wings, that's possibly Usagi…" Serenity said, drifting off into her thoughts.

The Sailor Senshi looked up to the sky, noticing Ashleigh and Sailor Moon. " 'K, well, who's the other chick?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't know, definitely an enemy though."

"Don't really mean to interrupt," Tuxedo Mask said, "but there's one or two things you might could help with before you start with the chit-chat."

The girls looked at him strangely and decided to help, reluctantly.

* * *

Endymion was an expert swordsman, but Nikkia was a master, or a mistress, technically. For every blow he dealt, she found a way to parry or counter it. He tried slashing at her feet, but she just jumped up and over him, laughing in the process. Then she would go on the offense, forcing him to his limit to avoid certain death. There seemed to be no defeating her. Luckily though, her ally's cries from above distracted her long enough for him to plunge his sword through her chest.

* * *

"Spiffy wings, brat," Ashleigh said, scoffing at Sailor Moon's new edition. With that, a leather boot stuck Serena's abdomen painfully. She doubled over in pain and tears sprang forth at her eyes. Serena gritted her teeth and shoved her fist into Ashleigh's chin, flinging the vampire back a few feet and eliciting a squeak. Sailor Moon brought herself back up, reenergized for a fight. When she saw the woman's face, she noticed a little blood around her mouth and sharp canines showing. "You are so going to pay for that."

Without warning, Ashleigh's hand came out and closed around Serena's heart crystal. Sailor Moon gasped in shock and grabbed Ashleigh's wrist with her own right hand. Ashleigh's eyes turned icy blue and focused in on Serena's. Serena began to feel sleepy and weak. Her eyelids began to be very heavy and she felt herself giving in to the peaceful sensation. Serena's eyes became almost completely closed.

"SAILOR MOON!" Tuxedo Mask yelled from below. "Do you have everything under control?"

Serena's eyes opened wide at his call and she gripped Ashleigh's arm with both her hands, no longer tired now. "Trying to put me under your thrall?" she asked sarcastically.

"Don't flatter yourself," Ashleigh replied. "I just want to kill you. Nothing more. I guess its time to be getting on that." She lowered her head to Serena's left wrist and bit down hard. Sailor Moon's white glove became stained with blood. The extreme pain and shock caused Serena's grip to slacken and Ashleigh's arm pulled back, holding it's prize: Serena's heart crystal.

* * *

Nikkia stood there, looking down at the sword in her chest. Endymion was smirking at her triumphantly like he had won something. She smiled back and slowly withdrew the blade. Once removed, she held the sword and licked the blood off of it, reminding Endymion of a feral animal. He stood there looking at her with such shock she found amusement. Then, still smiling, she thrust the sword into Endymion's chest, just above his heart. He immediately fell to his knees and hear Princess Serenity shriek. Nikkia stood above him intending more damage, but her friend called to her.

"Come sister, we've gotten what we came for!" Ashleigh said, holding a shining crystal in her palm and grinning madly.

Nikkia ascended without wings and replied to her friend. "Indeed we did, what a glorious day, eh?"

With that, a black tornado began to surround them both, ready to whisk them away.

"Not so fast!" Tuxedo Mask screamed. He threw a rose with all his might at the retreating pair. He hit his mark, piercing Ashleigh's hand, causing her t drop the heart crystal.

Angrily, the two disappeared from sight.

* * *

Cliffhanger. Kind of. 


End file.
